


Google Docs Garage Sale

by Hasumi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Zombie AU, attempts at graphic depictions of death, except for the last which is some old attempt at a nsfw fanfiction, other psychological horror elements, phone sex and general nsfw language but nothing explicit, these fanfictions are some attempts at horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasumi/pseuds/Hasumi
Summary: i have a LOT of fanfictions ive tried writing since i got into enstars and i decided that the ones i dont have plans to finish might as well be kept somewhere so i can stop digging through my bloated google drive for them. i still have some bit of hope for these ones one day but they're all pretty weird in terms of plots (which i'll discuss in the descriptions to make sense of these things somewhere not on my poor twitter) so i never thought anyone would miss them too much. except me.sorry for any mistakes! all of these except one are unbeta'd and also pretty dated between 2017 to early 2019 so the writing quality probably fluctuates a bit.horrors (or would be horrors)chapter 1- ballerina leo auchapter 2 - westernized college au (mao and subaru)chapter 3 - zombie au (leo, ruka)chapter 4 - zombie au continued (electric boogaloo) (izumi, souma, and adonis)chapter 5 - zombie au again im sorry (izumi, souma, and adonis)vaguely nsfwchapter 6 - kuroleo phone times





	1. This Is Totally Not Inspired By Black Swan I'm Serious I Never Saw That Movie Is It Good? I Heard They Ripped Off Perfect Blue Which This Is Actually Kind Of Inspired From. I'm A Liar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the shortest one that's been here the longest

“Why did you choose to be a ballet dancer?”  


The question rung in his ears like an echo, something repeated too often but never sounding the same. He hugs the stuffed animal given to him too tightly, the buttoned eye straining against the pressure. He doesn’t notice yet.  
His lips part, close, and part again. 

“Because..”  


His imagination pans, like it always does. His sister had been enrolled a month before he followed soon after, so that’s a suitable answer.  
The woman holds her mic closer, the space between them still unwinding. She seems so far away, almost across the room. Waiting.  


“Because..?”  


But my sister had nothing to do with it, right?  
_My sister had nothing to do with it._  


Images of his childhood playing with musical scores are going into flames, almost as if the film reel in his mind was being actively destroyed. It frantically keeps spinning, and stops, stops, stops…  
It’s skipping over the blanks, there’s blank spaces. There’s nothing to remember, but it’s still there.. I can remember it, it’s there, it’s not empty, there was something THERE.  


“My little sister looked like she was having fun…” he concludes, the woman with the mic still there, right in front of him. She was in the same spot as when they started.  


“Ah, such a short answer to think about! Leo-kun must be tired as always.”  


The button rips off.

\---

The theater is packed to the brim, chatter filling the room as the audience make their way to their seats. The curtains are still drawn shut, with the class all preparing in the last twelve minutes. Leo sits on a crate near the stage, feeling his heart pound through bone and flesh, staring down as the conversation continues without a hitch.  


“I think it’s way cooler that we’re doing something new.. I mean, how many times has someone seen Swan Lake in action? The only reason why we have so many people tonight is because of Leo-san~” says his “prince”, who lightly elbows him for emphasis.  


“Everyone’s working hard too, so don’t just give him all the credit.” comments another swan, who’s fixing her shoes at the last minute. They both continue like this, their banter only blurring and mixing in his head, like its twisting his mind around through uneven loops as it bobs above the water.

He feels sick, like he does before every performance. He thinks he remembers that.

“M-my big brother has a lot to do with it though! There’s definitely a r-reason why they picked him to be one of the leads...” 

A familiar voice snaps him out of his haze, feeling a strange sense of relief wash over the prickling sensation that was coming over him; he finally looks up from the floorboards and smiles, watching his little sister make her way over to the group. “You’re such a cute swan too, Ruka-chan. You shouldn’t put yourself down for me.” he says as he gets up from his crate, motioning for her to sit down in his place. The other swan makes a snide comment about Leo-kun “letting others put themselves down instead” and his prince lets out a characteristically booming laugh, his little sister Ruka smiling uncomfortably as she takes Leo’s spot.

_'Ah, right… This is just like always; I love this part before a big show.'_

\---

Tsukasa cannot say he doesn’t LIKE ballets. It’s not really something he’s built a proper opinion of. It seems like one of those stereotypically rich-people pastimes that only proves itself more stereotypical now that his parents have taken him to one for their once-in-a-long-while family outing. He flips the brochure over in his hands while his parents get comfortable in their seats, when he leans closer to his mother in confusion.

“This is a production from a ballet school…?” 

“Of course, would you rather it be from a singing school instead?”

He tries not to look upset while his mother gives him an amused smile, and instead holds out the brochure in front of her. “No, but the “theater” is absolutely packed, which isn’t something I would expect… I have never even heard of this school.”

“Children or not, I’m sure everyone can respect a wonderful ballet that was put together with love…,” his mother replies, gently pushing his hand away. “This school has been becoming more popular though, Tsukasa-chan. Have you heard about the boy playing Odette?”

Tsukasa becomes incredibly more curious.

“He’s become a very popular ballet dancer, some saying that his skill is unrivaled by even some professionals.” His father chimes in now, turning to look at the stage. “Some have criticized the choice of casting a male in such a role, but if he’s as talented as they say… It should be no issue.”

His parents continue the conversation amongst themselves while Tsukasa sits back in his seat, almost too interested in this “mysterious” ballerina. Something about how established and gifted he sounds draws him in, and he feels himself become far more antsy for the show to start than before.

Once the ballet begins, his eyes are glued to the stage. The start is only focused on the prince of the play, a grand celebration to mark the beginning and the end. A tall ballet dancer with brown hair is the center of the stage, his deep green eyes sparkling with energy and excitement; Tsukasa thinks he looks rather handsome, even if it doesn’t equate to being prince-like. The ballet is in full swing as the dancers tell the story of the first act, girls and boys gracefully lighting up the stage with utmost beauty.

The prince being portrayed, named Siegfried, is having a grand party for his coming of age; but is soon interrupted by his mother, the queen, who demands her son to choose a bride at the royal ball the next evening. Distraught, Siegfried laments about being unable to marry for love, and is comforted by his friend. Once he notices swans flying overhead, he suggests that Siegfried takes his crossbow and goes to hunt for the night, leading to the end of act one.

Tsukasa can’t control his excitement when the curtains rise again for the mark of act two, cut-out swans floating by in the background as an owl dances across the stage; he focuses solely on the birds behind him, leaning forward with anticipation as if he were expecting one to transform into a dancer before his very eyes. The prince making his way back onto the scene draws his attention once more, watching closely as he takes his crossbow and aims it towards the left stage.

Once he lowers it, he stares at curtain still poking out from the left, holding his breath.

He enters the scene with elegance following in every step. His bright orange hair illuminates the atmosphere like wildfire under the stage lights, set loose from the typical buns as each curl bounces with him. His fringe surrounds his face in soft swirls, split into an adorably heart-shaped frame underneath the feathers wrapped around his head, holding up the sparkling tiara that fits someone so graceful. 

His lithe body is so small and looks as fragile as porcelain, the pure image enhanced by the pristine white tutu that hugs his soft skin, feathers cascading down from his chest to his midriff.

Is this what love is like?

He feels absolutely enraptured, emotion overwhelming him as he watches in a trance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES IF YOU'RE CURIOUS
> 
> this seems totally not like a horror and more like general ballet stuff but i had a lot of plans for this au that was basically a "rewritten timeline gone wrong" where leo died and izumi somehow, the bastard that he is, pulled some edgy anime shit and rewrote the universe to bring leo back. i wanted to use a lot of swan lake imagery because the whole thing was meant to be trying to recreate "his leo" despite him never being perfect. and also the horror was the psychological aspects and the plot was that leo had to kill everyone closest to him to cause dramatic change in the universe that would bring izumi to reset it again so he could meet izumi and punch him. i never really thought that one out.
> 
> i will say though the only reason leo is a ballet dancer is because izumi sacrificed parts of himself to recreate leo every time. there was a model leo universe. he was hot. that's very important to me.
> 
> i think this was loosely based off of donnie darko (i never even finished that movie) perfect blue and unfortunately pmmm in some ways


	2. This One Is Like Dangan Ronpa But For People Who Really Hate Student Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i still like this one i'm not gonna lie. if i could reliably write for trickstar without my own twist id do it

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

Mao looks up from his haze, seeing both himself and the familiar face of his long-time friend Subaru Akehoshi. They were reading buddies in the second grade and got put together for the three-leg race before Subaru tripped them both up trying to catch ladybugs, which set their blooming friendship into stone. They sat here together at the edge of his porch, swinging their legs. The pattern of the wood blends into his shorts, animating like snakes with each twitch of his foot.

“No,” he starts, realizing that a jelly-pop in his hand started to melt in an ice-like fashion. “I think they’re fake. That stuff is really scary, and I have too much to worry about.”

Subaru legs thump against the wood and give Mao a shake, and he can’t make out his actions. He thinks he stood up, but light breaks through the holes of his vision, and he can see Subaru in front of him.

“Do you believe in dead people then?”

What a stupid question. Mao’s following him now; he didn’t notice when they started walking, but he knows they’re going through the wood clearing that was near his old childhood home. His mom never wanted him to go out there, past the white trunks, where their neighbors lost their child the year before. But walking there now felt right, and Subaru was getting so far ahead.

“I think we all have ghosts waiting to be let out. The syllabus said so.”

“Right.” Mao nods at Subaru’s matter-of-factly tone. “The syllabus. I didn’t know that.”

The forest led to Mao’s house again, and that same feeling of dread bubbled over and over in the pit of his stomach. Subaru was still talking, but he couldn’t hear over the sound of the kettle in his home reaching its boiling point, and the ambiance of his dad watching T.V in the living room. They were familiar, but they echoed over in his head, like a warning call. 

Subaru looped his fingers around Mao’s. He looked up, and saw him now. Taller, smiling, and looking just like his father.

“I can tell you’re anxious. I can feel it in your hands! You always sweat when you’re nervous.” he says, punctuated with a laugh that sounded like someone else’s. Mao feels a blush rise to his cheeks, and he almost wants to scream out something like “I’m not embarrassed!” and he thinks he does, but Subaru still smiles at him as if he’s waiting for a reply. The kettle and the T.V are louder now, and it sounds dangerous.

“Are you going to kill me here?”

The question spills from his lips, and Mao feels a pang of fear and absolute dread shoot him in the lungs. He’s gasping for air, struggling to breathe, but he’s still standing there. Waiting. Subaru’s not holding his hand anymore, but he’s still waiting. They’re both waiting. 

And then they’re inside. Mao feels like there’s something crawling across his skin, and burrowing deep enough to skitter across his stomach, terror coating each organ in his body that makes him feel like he’s being dunked into ice. Subaru’s dad, smiling at them, is proudly boasting about the dandelions his son picked during recess. The static of the T.V and the squeal of the kettle are deafening now, and it’s driving Mao to tears; he can’t feel them, but Subaru’s eyes follow the drop of each one.

“I’m trapped here” he sobs out, screaming. He feels every inch of his body catch on fire, itching at the contact; but there’s no flames for him to see. “I’m trapped. You’re going to kill me. I don’t want to die” he screams again, but he can’t feel his mouth move. He can see his face, each syllable said with his mouth fading back into his content expression. It can’t move, he can’t move, and Subaru walks towards him with the knife he saw when-

The first ring of his alarm jolts him awake, piano keys at max volume in his earbud being enough to force Mao to drive his knee into the wall next to his bed. 

“Fuck! Ow!” He yanks an earbud out trying to cover his already-bruising leg, a loud “Naneun mwoalkka eum” practically screaming in his eardrum causing another blanket-flying and curse-screaming reaction. Punching the volume down button on his now-lagging cellphone, he can see Subaru’s figure trying to get untangled from his blankets just a few feet away.

“Fuck, are you always this loud?” he calls out, exasperated. Once Mao’s got his alarm off, he realizes Subaru’s definitely not in his bed.

Hokuto yanks the blanket away from Subaru, causing the latter to be totally and embarrassingly exposed in his after-fuck Nyancat boxers probably swiped straight from Hot Topic. He groans, giving Mao a frustrated look. “Now I’m awake at not-my-class in the morning.. and I’m cold. Thanks dude!”

“I-I’m sorry, I am!” He yanked his earbuds from his phone, tossing it onto his nightstand and throwing himself out of his bed. “I wasn’t even that loud- go back to your bed or something!”

“I was pretty happy with just being the big spoon in a cramped ass twin bed, thanks.”

Ripping off his shirt and grabbing a towel from his dresser, he gives Subaru a rushed “I don’t care” handwave and hauls ass towards the bathroom, earning another annoyed grunt from the latter. After a rushed PTA shower (A lovingly strung acronym of Pits, Tits, and Ass) and avoiding sure-death by clutching the shower curtain on his way slipping out of the shower, Mao can get enough breathing room to say “Gee, what a fucked morning I’m having!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES IF YOU'RE CURIOUS
> 
> so this one is a little more obvious of a horror. kind of. the plot of this one was that mao moved away from his home town at a young age and came back recently because he enrolled into college there. ritsu came with. he met with trickstar who were all of his old childhood buddies and things were pretty normal until they weren't (insert weird foreshadowing here) and then the college stages an emergency that causes hell to ensue.
> 
> the hell is that the residential students there are basically going open season on all of the out of state freshmen and killing them off. the student who kills the most gets a pell grant. something something here about capitalism. it wasn't completely fleshed out and i only thought of it because of this weird movie i watched with a friend, BUT i liked the dumb idea of it. i wanted to make one (one) joke in this whole fic where mao's like YOU GUYS ARE HORRIBLE WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME and hokuto goes "no you know what's horrible? being a fine arts student. fuck you."
> 
> dunno why i wanted to open it with a dream sequence but i do like dream sequences.


	3. I Don't Have A Clever Title For This One I Just Think Zombies Are Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for how disjointed it is! i wrote this part in sections and never figured out how to join them together properly.

Days before, Leo had been going back to school for a few months. Things were calming down, as if they were all finally able to take a deep breath. Ruka’s parents were happier, and didn’t keep her awake at night with hushed arguments over her brother; Leo was eating more, and hearing him walk through the door after school gave her a feeling of.. Comfort. Life was normal, their normal. 

Ruka slouched against the side of her wall, staring out the window and letting herself get lost in her thoughts. 

_‘A few months ago, I didn’t think I’d feel this happy again’_

She remembers seeing her smile in the faint reflection of the window, and she reached for her lyrics-filled notebook. 

That feeling of acid bubbling up in her stomach returned by dinnertime, anxiety manifesting in sharp pangs in her chest as their mother chatted idly while putting food onto her plate.

“This is why I hate watching the news, you know I hate watching the news!” she said in a blur of fiery orange, matching the quick movements of her son as he scribbled on the back of a newspaper. Her father looked tired that day, more than usual. 

“I know, dear. You say it every time you see something bad.”

“It’s because there’s always something bad! No news is good news.” She noticed Ruka wasn’t eating, and slid more food onto her plate. “I don’t want to hear about some weird ass people in America starting to act like they’re on crack.”

That earned a laugh from Leo, bubbling out as he flipped the page over. Their father sighed, and Ruka gripped the edge of her chair. Something didn’t feel right. Things don’t normally feel right, but when she smells smoke, she feels a fire. She could already feel the scenarios flip through her head, a triad of disasters and apocalyptic stories that could only explain exactly what was going to happen.

“Hey, Ruka.”

Her head snapped up, not realizing how long she’d been staring at their dinner. Her brother was smiling, that usual warm-and-buttery kind he saves just for her. “You should stop staring at your food like that! It’s not going to grow legs and walk off, you need to eat as much as I do.”

She knew he could tell something was wrong. He’d been more attentive lately, ever since the silver haired Knight came in during summer; whenever Ruka felt as if she was about to go off the deep end into her fears, or feed into all of the horrible feelings that gnaw at her fingertips, he’d say something just to bring her back. Even if it was to tell her a stupid joke, or give her “motherly and brotherly” reminders like this, it was a quick gesture of “I don’t want to see you upset” that she appreciated.. And felt burdened by sometimes.

She gave him a silent nod, not wanting to talk over their mom as she continued raving and ranting about something weird she saw on the news. 

\---

“Do you think the world could end, like a really bad movie?”

It was the night after, and Ruka stood in the doorway to Leo’s room. She held onto his door frame as if she was ready to take off, knowing that she spent all afternoon reading article after article of stories and conspiracies about the spreading “paranoia” in America. Her brother spun around in his computer chair, tapping a pen to his chin thoughtfully.

“It’d be pretty cool if it did, don’t you think? Depending on the type of movie, I mean. Are we saying an alien invasion, or a bunch of youkais come from the bottom of the Earth and start terrorizing the planet?”

She knows he’s just joking, but it brings that same pang of alarm that shoots through her chest. His pen stops bouncing.

“... Probably not though. Movies are movies, reality is reality. Are you asking because of what’s been cropping up in the news?”

She nods guilty, and can hear him scoot up in his seat. She’s really interested in staring at her feet all of a sudden.

“I think something’s not right. A-all the stories I read online say that there’s pieces m-missing to the news reports, that it's happening in other places, and since they refuse to show-”

“Ruuukaaaa. You’re just trying to look for something to worry you! If things were really getting out of hand, I don’t think they’d even be reporting it. Conspiracy theories thrive on silence.” 

She opens her mouth as if to say something else, but one glance at Leo is enough to make her go silent. “You’re.. Right. I-I need to stop worrying..”

Leo made a joke about her anxiety, as if it’d help ease it, but it only made the feeling of doom loom further over her head.

\---

It was that morning, when Ruka knew she couldn’t breathe anymore. Over the course of a few days, reports on the incidents in America seemed to disappear altogether, and her classmates in between classes would joke about how things were getting boring again. Her brother was right! Things were fine, she went to bed that night telling herself that things were fine, and that her anxiety only wanted her to think that something terrible was going to happen.

She got up how she normally did, playing her Girugamesh playlist as low as it could go, tying her hair up, stumbling as she tried to put on her socks; it was the same as any other day to her.

Cracking open her door, she peeked out into the hallway before climbing down the stairs. Normally she could smell whatever breakfast her mother was cooking by now, but she thought it was an off day when the scent of burnt eggs greeted her instead. 

“Mom, do you need he…”

She stood there, frozen in place at the sight. Blood splatters painted their fridge in a spray of red, covering compositions and family photos in dripping gore, hand prints marking and sliding down alongside the bottom cabinets and onto the floor. She could see her father’s leg pointing out behind the counter in the middle of the kitchen, twitching in a pool of crimson as animalistic snarling noises filled the air.

All she could smell now was death, feeling her legs quiver and give out underneath her as the grotesque growling came to a stop. Her heartbeat picked up and her mind shut off in a state of absolute shock, focused only on the slow rise of her mother from the ground. Her hands were covered in the same red that coated the kitchen, and the slow cracking sound of her head turning showed that same color was dripping fresh from her lips too. Her normally blue eyes were now a veiny white, almost as if they were rolled back into her head, unmoving as she stared at Ruka.

With each shaky, staggering movement of her body, Ruka could only feel the tears she was trying to hold back begin to stream down as she tried to crawl backwards up the stairs, watching viscera drip closer and closer as she stared, vulnerable. Every thought in her head was swarming in a frenzy of confusion, despair, and pain; the disconnect between the chorus of panic ringing in her head and the trembling of her limbs caught her stuck in the headlights of oncoming death. 

Ruka closed her eyes as she felt her foot slip, knowing her last cry to this world would be a terrified scream of panic, the tears pouring down as she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. 

The sound of guitar strings splitting and hollow wood smashing over skull was the reply to her last plea for help she wasn’t expecting, her eyes shooting open in surprise at the sound of a body crashing against the floor. In her state of panic, she can’t focus on anything and takes in the whole scene at once: the blood covering her ankle from where her mother grabbed her, the spots of blackened blood that sprayed out onto her, the wooden guitar quivering just barely above her line of sight, and the crumpled body of what was her own parent, skull cracked open and stringy hair covering the remains of her face. What had just happened doesn't register to her yet, and the scene that played out before her feels absolutely not real, but the arm wrapping around her torso tears her out of her shocked daze and back into reality. 

"Ruka!" Leo shouts, and he hears the way his voice shakes when he hugs her close from behind. She can't imagine the look on his face, and she doesn't want to glance over to see it either.

\---

Hugging her knees in the car seat, she listens to Leo's quiet sobs as he leans over his phone, dial after dial giving the same failed tone. They had been sitting here for at least ten minutes, parked in the garage, surrounded by cans of food and spare clothes. Ruka could only stare at her hands in her lap, dazed and numb from shock as the sound of voicemails filled the gaps of silence.

“Oi, this is Sena Izumi. I'm obviously busy right now, so if you n-”

Beep.

“Hiii~! This is Naruko-chan's voicem-”

Beep.

“The number you are trying to di-”

Beep.

“This is the voicemail for Suou Tsukasa, if you have any bu-”

It continued like that, over and over in a cycle of denial and desperation. Ruka blankly stared at the floor of the car as her brother's voice floated in and out of her consciousness. Only focusing on the spreading numbness coming from her fingertips, keeping her eyes on everything that isn’t the trembling back of her brother’s head.

It takes another forever, to her, before he throws his phone down on his dashboard in frustration, hearing the thump of his head resting against the steering wheel. Slowly coming back to reality, she finds herself at a loss for words; whether she can really say anything of comfort at the time, she can’t help but think about her own friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES IF YOU'RE CURIOUS
> 
> ok this one doesn't need much explanation, it's a good old fashioned zombie au. BUT this was going to be a part of a bigger zombie au (the second part is the next chapter) that would span over a course of chapters and include other characters. i had more ideas for people such as the aoi twins, switch, and subaru... but i don't want to write it anymore. i'm kind of attached to it still but i already have a different zombie au in the works (with less characters because i am too ambitious!)
> 
> i wasn't going to post this one initially because the writing is clearly not as strong and im not proud of how i built things up but i think its neat to see all types of stuff from my favorite authors, even stuff they consider to be their worst work. i guess it's like a way to shake off the anxiety about writing anyway.


	4. Okay This One Was For A Friend I'm Saying That Straight Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make a souma and izumi interaction happen. i did. maybe another day with less zombies.

Drumming his fingers against his desk, Izumi stared out the window idly as he waited. And waited. And waited.

A strong believer of “the early bird catches the worm,” he was used to these morning moments of peace; his classroom was normally hectic due to the whims of idiots like Morisawa, and sometimes absolutely infuriating whenever Kao-kun and Tenshouin would slink in. He had to treasure these quiet and solitary moments in an otherwise decent classroom, or else he'd have to snap and lose it on some poor unsuspecting classmate.

His gaze flicks downward, watching a few stray students walk in through the gates as the morning drew on. A breath catches itself in his throat, eyes lighting up as a familiar head of blonde hair bounces its way through the gates. His lips curl up into an eerie smile.

Yuu-kun is never this early to school! Was he starting to take after his dear Onii-chan?

He felt his heart swell up, threatening to pop itself against his ribcage at every enthusiastic beat. That warmth of love and affection washed over him, imagining every scenario at once of his precious Yuu-kun wanting to model after him…

He hardly realizes he's left the classroom, almost in a rush, as he makes his way towards the staircase. A thought plagues him as he grabs onto the railing, foot hovering over a step.

“What if you'll scare him off this way?”

‘Nice try, insecurities. I'm Izumi fucking Sena.’

One step. “You know he won't like this.”

He stops, clearly conflicted… but takes another two steps anyway, a whole barrage of thoughts bouncing around in his head as he giddily made his way towards the first floor.

Of course his better judgement wouldn't go completely unheard, and as he walks down the hall he decides on a plan. Pretend like you didn't see him earlier, put in your iPod earbuds and act natural, theeeen steer right into him for a casual-yet-loving shoulder bump! It's completely foolproof, if you're an idiot.

He slips both earbuds in, making sure to check his fringe in the reflection of a window before he presses play. (Can't have him find out he wasn't listening to anything, after all!) And he's off to find Yuu-kun, who certainly didn't get very far…

Yet, much to his irritation, he can't seem to find him no matter how many painfully-obvious loops he's done around the lockers. One of the nameless background students gave him a weird look at the third, but who cares about that guy?

Izumi deduces that he went to one of the classrooms already, and he decides to try and find where he could've went. The most obvious answer would be his own classroom, right? But a quick peek through the open doors tells him otherwise, and he smashes the volume button on his iPod in frustration.

He continues like this, nonchalantly glancing inside classrooms for his precious Yuu-kun, only to be faced with bitter defeat. He digs his hands into his pockets, feeling his signature scowl coming as he keeps going with his useless journey.

Two students run behind him, their screams for help drowned out by a particularly (in Leo's words, Hard as fuck) loud violin solo, quickly followed by limping masses of flesh. One of them trips and gets kicked aside by the other who makes a run for it, and Izumi pokes his head into the next empty classroom.

“Where the hell could he have gone? This is seriously annoying..”

Back in the hallway, still not hearing the sounds of flesh being ripped into just a few feet behind him. Has the drum in this song always sounded so… meaty? More students run to and fro past the scene, one of Ryuseitai's kids knocking into Izumi as they try to run past.

“Hey! Watch i-”

Before he can get the rest of his complaint out, the black haired Ryusei lets out a surprised yell and runs in the opposite direction. The look on his face was enough to momentarily shock Izumi, but… he's seen the same one from Kasa-kun whenever he took away his snacks, so he shrugs it off.

'Just focus on finding Yuu-kun, the morning is short enough as is..’

He makes a sharp turn at the corner and paces down the hall, more students rushing past him from behind; Izumi doesn't bother giving them the time of day, stubbornly determined to find wherever Yuu-kun drifted off to. So stubbornly determined that he ignores the more obviously panicked and despair-ridden expressions on each of their faces, and the dirty streaks of blood they track along the floor. At least after a couple more shoulder brushes, he finally gets fed up.

‘Ugh! This is pointless! I'm just going to go back to class, I'm wasting my time.’

Izumi tugs an earbud out in frustration, feeling his irritation rise to its boiling point as he turns on his heel to start his trek back to the classroom. Why is everyone in such a rush to-

That train of thought gets stopped in its tracks when he gets tackled to the ground, a sharp squeal escaping him as he collides against the floor. The shock of it is enough to completely take over how absolutely seething he'd be at this moment, especially when he sees a familiar mess of brown hair buried into his chest.

“SENA!” Morisawa booms, uncharacteristically thrashing about as he tries to get up off of him. Izumi's expression goes from deer-caught-in-headlights to I'm-running-over-that-deer in a matter of seconds as he tries to kick Chiaki off, throwing a few smacks and open-handed punches into the mix. It's a confusing struggle, with the Ryusei trying to interject pleas in the midst of the assault, before he climbs off of the grey-haired boy and grabs onto his arm. 

The absolute audacity and NERVE of this guy, to throw Izumi onto the ground like it's totally fine and dandy, and then grab him like he's a plaything? His mouth gets caught on the slurry of swears he's ready to throw at him, and Chiaki takes it as his chance to drag Izumi into the bathroom just a few feet away. 

“What the FUCK is wrong with you?! Get your meaty claws off of me, you-”

A hand over his mouth. Izumi is literally seeing red, but he also sees the scarily serious look in Morisawa's eyes that made him falter.

“Sena, p-please stop yelling! I'm only trying to help you! Something terrible is happening, but you have to listen to me!”

Now, with that alone, he's suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings. The bathroom is surprisingly barren, with a couple of book bags and phones left behind. Chiaki looks… disheveled, to say the least, his uniform out of place with splotches of red leading up to the still-wet stain of blood saturated around his arm. It's almost as if someone stomped on the breaks, and he's finally caught up with reality.

“Something… is happening! And I don't know what, but-”

He's aware of another thing now, and it's that Morisawa's almost in tears. He's not sure why that strikes a more frightened pang in his heart than the rest of what he's seen, but he's sure he can see it in his eyes, because the tears lingering around his eyes begin to pour out.

“I-I couldn't stop them from getting to Takamine, I don't know- I don't k-know-” his lip quivers, and the hand around Sena's mouth slowly slides off. “I don't know w-what happening! Why i-is this happening?!”

He watches that “annoyingly loud” Morisawa crumple up onto the floor, cupping his face into his hands as pained sobs echoed through the room. He's not sure what to say or do, feeling absolutely gut-wrenchingly terrible that he tried to beat the shit out of this guy just a few minutes ago. The gravity of the situation isn't clicking in with him just yet, the confusion and shock from Morisawa's emotional outburst enough to put him in an awkward spot.

“Mori- Morisawa, I don't know what's happening, but-” He eyes the blood seeping into his uniform, feeling some sense return to him. “We need to get you looked at, first of all. Stop crying and get up.”

Chiaki stares up at him, looking absolutely helpless enough that Izumi grabs him by the back of his shirt to pull him up. “Se-”  
“Just shut up and follow me, okay? You can tell me about whatever happened on the way.”  
Chiaki grabs onto his arm again, and he bites down the urge to throw another curse his way. “No! We can't go back out there! T-there's people- they're dy-”  
Suddenly, the grip on Izumi's arm gets tight, absolutely constricting. He lets out a pained gasp at the feeling, Chiaki's fingers digging into his uniform as whatever he was saying gets cut off by an agonizing yell, tapering into a whimper. It's enough to make Izumi's heart rate speed up, feeling ice rain down his back.

Chiaki drops to his knees, bringing Izumi to an awkward crouch along with him. “What's wrong, what's happening!?”

The Ryusei is unresponsive, his ragged breaths being the only thing that fills the silence between them. Izumi feels his grip loosen up, and he shakes his arm away. “I said, tell me what's wrong!? Did you hit your fucking head while you screwed your arm up!?”

The next minute seems to play out more like an hour, his long-time friend and classmate collapsing onto the floor unceremoniously. Izumi feels his heart drop into his stomach, eyes bugging out of his head as he swears. He SWEARS. He watches Morisawa's skin turn a sickly grey, starting from the fingertips clawing at the tiles.

He takes a step back. Things click into place, enough context clues arising to give Izumi a solid deduction. 

Another two steps. Morisawa's head slowly lifts up, and Izumi feels his legs give out underneath him, sliding down against the wall. His normally bright brown eyes are a veiny white, almost as if they've been pulled back; whatever words Chiaki had left in him are lost as a groan escapes him. He hears bones shift and crack as he begins to climb off the ground, beginning to tower over Izumi's quivering figure. 

Any instinct to run is lost on him as he watches his former classmate stumble towards him, head and body twisting in sickly ways as the gap is closed.

He thinks about Yuu-kun first, about how that passing glimpse in the window will be the last memory he'll ever have of him. Their last live together, when he picked up his pen that fell from his bag and took it home with him, their childhood, and the big pleading eyes of a young Makoto Yuuki that looked up to him.  
Then… it all explodes at once, a floodgate of life-moments and regrets that pull him under. He feels the tears he's held back for this long begin to pour out, thinking of his classmates, his parents, of Knights, of Leo-kun. Everything he never said, everything that'll haunt him until his throat is torn out in chunks.

In a span of only a few seconds, it all ends. Just not in the way he expected.

Blood sprays against him, almost comically so, as a shine of metal draws itself through the neck of what was once Chiaki Morisawa. It cuts through the flesh and bone almost effortlessly, bringing the rest of his body down to its knees, and then to its side. A soft thump from the newly disembodied head is what truly draws him back to reality, and his eyes follow the trail from the long silver blade to its owner, and he thinks his heart just can't take it anymore.

“Don’t just sit there.” Is all his savior says, his lengthy purple hair spilling over his shoulders in disarray. Of course, Izumi doesn’t have a name for this face, only knowing him as the enthusiastic second year from Akatsuki (and a student in Yuu-kun’s class, who’s head often gets in the way of his vision whenever he tries to peek in.) 

He realizes he’s been gaping, probably looking like a dumbass for at least a solid ten seconds, and glances at the hand outstretched to him. Every cell in his body is screaming at him NOT to take it, knowing fully well this kid has a fucking sword with him, and that he just decapitated a classmate; this is not the kind of person anyone with brain cells would try and run off with. 

But he reaches out, too aware of his trembling, and is pulled to his feet by the purple-haired second year. He can only look him in the eyes, some sort of silent appreciation being exchanged (It’s the most anyone gets, really.) and he’s tugged along by him. Any normal day, he’d bitch out his junior for being so handsy and forward; but the prolonged stare at the lifeless body left on the ground stomps out any urge to complain.

\---

With each step, Izumi realizes just how much happened in the span of ten minutes. The second year leads him down a path of cut-down bodies, those who reached a similar fate as Chiaki just moments ago, as well as distant cries for help and panic. Blood and ichor stain the floors, walls, and the air, overwhelming him to the point where he feels tears prick the corners of his eyes; this was a goddamn massacre, and he managed to avoid becoming a part of it somehow. He’s about to note the lack of life (Undead or otherwise) until a certain bastard shows up and just makes everything a million times worse.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so very sorry!” 

A blue mop of hair bounces into vision, bounding down the hall with all of his might, gasping for air as a hoard (Why a hoard?!) of humans-turned-monsters chase after him, driven purely by bloodlust. He doesn’t need to even think without knowing it’s Aoba, the third year clutching his bookbag for dear life as he makes a break for it, leading the group straight for them.

“JUST RUN BACK AND DIE ALREADY!” Izumi screams out, earning a confused wail from Tsumugi- He didn’t just survive only to get killed by this idiot! He feels a force on him, realizing he’s being shoved back as his purple-haired savior flicks his blade (Right, this kid has a FUCKING sword!) and yells a completely unnecessary war-cry.

Tsumugi trips and completely wipes out a few feet from Izumi, scrambling to get up as the second year charges at the hoard, earning a panicked noise out of the silver-haired third year. It’s unjustified as he watches the swordsman cut through each monster with ease, narrowly avoiding several death-sentences with an unfair amount of grace and finesse. Aoba seems just as enraptured as he is, eyes as wide as dinner plates at the scene. In a matter of seconds, every twisting body was left as a pile on the ground, leaving their killer unscathed, if not completely dirtied. 

He looks back at them, stained in blackened blood, with eyes akin to a child waiting to be praised. His features harden as it’s replaced by something far more serious, and he wipes at his dirtied cheek with the back of his hand. “We have to keep moving, or else more will come and overwhelm us!” he says, in an effort to snap the third years out of their daze. “Aoba-dono, please come with us! I know of a place where we shall be safe.”

Spotlight on Tsumugi now, he sputters something incoherent as a hand fiddles with his (cracked, Izumi now notices) glasses. “I-I have to f-f-f-” he stutters out, incomplete, as the swordsman rushes up and grabs his hand. Any contest is lost on Tsumugi, who Izumi knows is staring at that sword in the second year’s hand with absolute terror, and he continues to sputter incomprehensible bullshit as the kid begins to tug him along. “Se- senpai, please follow close behind!” he adds, looking back at Izumi. They’ll need to introduce themselves to each other soon, if he’s really going to follow this kid to wherever he was leading them.

Their trek through the halls continue in silence among the group, hearing chaos muffled between walls and floors above and below them as they make their way through- it’s then Izumi realizes exactly where they’re headed, and it gives him a feeling of hope and despair. The 2-A classroom is just feet away, and this means one thing. Either Yuu-kun is there, safe and sound; or he’s not, and he’s lost somewhere in the midst of this mess. He doesn’t want to even toy with the thought that he’s more than just missing.

The junior swings the door open, rushing in the third years with haste as he closes it behind him, and they’re both met with several cautious eyes. Izumi’s heart sinks as he scans the room once, already knowing that his precious Yuu-kun isn’t there. Instead he sees a few more annoying faces, all juniors. Anzu sits at the desk furthest from them, her fingers flying across her phone’s keyboard as she presumably calls home. One of Undead’s members, Otogari, was staring at the doorway (Possibly waiting for their arrival) while tensely gripping the edge of his desk. The oddest one out was another one of Ryuseitai’s unit members, the smallest, who seemed absolutely terrified as he sat in the corner staring back at Izumi with wide tearful eyes.

His memory flashes back to the remains of Chiaki just a floor above them, and his stomach flips.

“Kanzaki.” 

Izumi guesses that’s the guy who saved him. Otogari stands up from his desk, making his way to the group. A certain kind of softness reaches his eyes. “You’re bloody. Are you hurt?” 

“No, I’m fine Adonis-dono.” Kanzaki lightly pushes away the hand outstretched to him, careful to not spread the mess. “I was able to bring more survivors here with us, though I want to save as many students as I can.”

That earns a surprised look from Izumi. Is he fucking nuts?! Sure, he just witnessed him bring down a crowd of… whatever those people were without breaking much of a sweat, but he’s bound to trip up and get killed with such an overzealous savior-complex. Undead’s junior seems to notice his incredulous look, and assures the swordsman with a slight nod. 

“I wish to come with you this time. I…,” he trails off, trying to find the proper phrasing. “Do not know what else I could do. But I wish to ensure your and others’ safety.”

Aoba slinks towards one of the desks, following Anzu’s lead and pulling out his phone to start messaging others. Izumi feels around in his own pockets to do just the same, when a realization hits him: His phone was gone. This was bad for a number of reasons.

Reason checklist with Izumi Sena!  
He couldn’t message anyone he knew, specifically his parents, to find out if they were safe.  
That also meant Yuu-kun.  
And the most important of all, was that his photo collection of yes, Yuu-kun, was now lost to the halls.  
He knew he had to get it back, but the only place he remembered last having it was… before.. Chiaki tackled him down.

The conversation between second years was drowned out by his own thoughts until now, and he breaks up whatever meaningless bull the two were talking about. “Wait! My phone, I need my phone!”

Anzu looks over from her seat, her stupidly overly eager willingness to help taking over. “Sena-senpai, I can let you call anyone from my phone- I wasn’t going to wait for you to wake up!” Interrupted by whoever the hell is on the other end, she bickers with them and turns her shoulder back to Izumi. 

“No, I need to get my phone, it has too much stuff on it that I just can't lose!” 

His pleas don't fall on deaf ears, but they sure do fall on stupid ones. Kanzaki nods at Izumi, looking determined. “You can come with us then, if you'd like.”

“If I'd like!? Only idiots are going to want to go back out there!” He feels someone staring him down, and the other purple-haired second year is giving him a glance-over.

“Kanzaki, he seems.. too frail.”

“Ye- excuse me!?” Otogari steps back, but looks not at all threatened by Izumi's glare, and Kanzaki attempts to reclaim the situation.

“I apologize! I would not want to risk your life for a.. cellphone, but there are many left by other students in their haste.” He was decent at taking charge, Izumi's previous anger bubbling back down to just annoyance. “I must keep my guard up as well. A blade is useless, if the mind attached to it is elsewhere… However, I promise to keep you safe.”

The third year scoffs, but he knows there's no use fighting it; this kid has kept his word twice, so what the hell could he say to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES IF CURIOUS
> 
> just a continuation of the previous zombie au. i basically wanted it to go through the different character perspectives before i had them all join together as a group. i also wanted to make izumi and souma interactions happen for a friend but i think my twist wouldve probably made her question it.
> 
> this one is also noticeably a LOT longer (and somehow goes too fast anyway) than the other ones so im going to split it up into two chapters. i really liked writing for izumi!


	5. High School Of The Dead Sucked But The Plot Was A Little Cool. I Was Like Twelve I Didn't Even Think About The Fanservice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a little damn long! this is too short by comparison but im not going to fix it now

They left the classroom after some preparations, Otogari finding it necessary to equip Izumi with a weapon of his own: a fucking ruler. ‘There are not many options’ and other tripe didn't make him feel any less useless about it, but they felt it was absolutely necessary to keep him equipped with something. Whatever. Undead's junior finishes wrapping his knuckles with the ribbon from Kanzaki's hair, using it as a makeshift barrier of sorts, and follows closely behind the third year.

“Kanzaki. It's quiet.”

So why are you talking!?

“It is concerning. We must be careful, as any wrong move could be a death sentence.”

Stop talking, then!

They move slowly, Kanzaki finding it necessary to leave no stone unturned. Carefully, he twists the doorknob to another classroom, and is luckily met by.. dead bodies. Izumi scrunches his nose at the stench, noting the few familiar faces he doesn't want to address, and they close the door. This continues for several more classrooms, each one either empty or full of death, but Kanzaki's determination doesn't falter yet.

“It makes no sense..” the second year muses as Otogari scouts ahead momentarily, peeking around the corner for any danger. “Just moments before, we were able to rescue several stragglers among the mess. But now, it’s already.. Silent.”

They follow Otogari down the hall once they find that the coast is clear, and Izumi can clearly see the swordsman’s troubled look the more that they move on. It was an ambitious quest, but he should really be a little more happier that they haven’t run into trouble by now.

“Maybe they are already hiding. Kanzaki, we might not be the only ones who-”

A crash from ahead abruptly interrupts Otogari, and draws the rest of the group to see someone or something throw themselves into the flooring. A mass of disheveled dark hair covers their eyes, and Kanzaki’s sword is already unsheathed by the time they can scratch up alongside the wall.

“Wa- wai- wait.. Please..!” The face is familiar enough, but the voice helps jog Izumi’s memory in the midst of all the fucking horror he’s faced today. Trickstar’s own Hokuto Hidaka tries to pry himself up off the floor, blood pouring down the side of his neck at an alarming rate, The scene alone freezes Izumi in his place yet again, having seen this play out already.

He has no time to waste on little leisures like “standing around” though, not when a chorus of animalistic snarls follows up Hokuto’s pleas for help, and they’re once again brought back to the reality of the situation. Three used-to-be students nearly collide into each other as they catch up with Hokuto near the end of the hall, who barely has any time to drag himself away before one pounces on him.

The next few seconds are more of a blur to Izumi, which is a pretty decent accomplishment given all the mind-boggling bullshit he’s been thrown into at a stupidly fast pace already. Kanzaki shouts and runs ahead of the other two, which prompts Otogari to bolt down the halls after him, and Izumi..

Well, he has a ruler. He has legs. He’s not going to get much use out of either of those things.

Akatsuki’s second year prompts to kick the zombie away from Hidaka instead of diving right in for the stabbing, possibly wanting to avoid any injury to the latter, while two of the other students circle around Otogari. He almost wants to shout something to try and get his attention, before a sickening crack is heard as his knuckles break the skull of one particularly feisty one that went in for a snap.

Seeing these two go straight into work without hesitation brings a lot of questions to the table, but the second monster that tried to pounce onto Otogari notices the other pile of fresh meat ripe for the taking.

Oh, fuck.

That’s him.

The other two are just a bit too preoccupied with more pressing matters to notice just yet, delivering the finishing blows, but Izumi’s absolutely fucking aware of just how screwed he is. The monster picks up speed as it runs down the hall, finally catching the attention of the second years who both give Izumi a terrified look.

And Izumi, who’s legs fail him yet again, only has enough time to react in the most stupid way he can manage.

With a shrill scream, he juts out his ruler in a hamfisted attempt to fend off his inevitable death, eyes screwed shut tightly in hopes that it’ll help dull the pain even the slightest bit. But a weight throws itself onto him, knocking him back onto the floor once more. His arms are still outstretched, and he realizes he feels noticeably less bitten into than he thought he would.

Until he opens his eyes.

Blood drips down the end of his ruler, onto his hand, and splattering onto his face. Whoever this was is now stuck onto the end of his ruler, mouth agape, with the end of it most definitely showing through the back of their head. The twitching of the body on top of him is unnerving, and enough to drive another surprised scream from the third year who watches the monster bite down on the wood of the ruler.   
“G-get off of me! Get off of me!?” He jerks his hands away, watching more of the monster’s blood pour out onto him as it slides down further. Before he can find out what happens when it reaches his hands, Otogari swoops in and tears the creature away from Izumi. Kanzaki follows shortly, and with a clean cut, his potential second (or sixth, he doesn’t know what we can count anymore) killer finally lays still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU NOTES IF YOU'RE CURIOUS
> 
> i just thought the ruler thing was cool when i wrote this. i still kind of think its cool. i think i got this from an anime actually i don't remember?


	6. Kuroleo Is A Good Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back when me and my friend called kuroleo "mega milk" 
> 
> the good days

Night times during summer always gave him this unshakable, nostalgic feel. Something about glancing out to a sky full of stars and hearing the occasional sounds of life surrounding him seemed to just set something right deep inside, giving him the same warm feelings a nice memory of the past tend to do. 

Tonight, of course, was no exception. It was his first chance to laze around after his active day, Kuro having had spent the afternoon shopping with his sister (much to her dismay, but he insisted on the fact that he could carry her bags as she browsed.) and just now got home, having put on the loose shirt that she picked out for him out of courtesy to show her gratitude. 

By now his sister had already gone to bed, but he took it as a chance to sit down and at least enjoy the peaceful atmosphere that the dead of night had given him, feeling the gentle summer breeze roll against his skin. If he hadn’t known better, he would’ve thought that it almost felt too quiet… As in, suspiciously---

And almost as if it were on cue, he felt his phone start to buzz inside of his pocket, the vibrations snapping him out of his dream-like state. Kuro let out a soft sigh in response as he reached to turn it on silent, (because who would really be calling him at this hour?) but stopped himself as he saw the name lit up brightly on his screen.

“Leo”

Suddenly, he felt a lot less inclined to disregard the call and continuing on with his quiet night. Not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting, (And wondering why he’d still be up himself, but knowing Leo it wouldn’t be something concerning. Probably.) he swipes his thumb across the screen and raises it up to his ear. 

“Yo---” he starts, but is immediately cut off with the sound of Tsukinaga fumbling with his phone, probably not expecting him to have answered his call.

“Ucchu~!” the other boy practically sing-songs, sounding upbeat and cheery as ever as he kicks the phone call off with his signature greeting.

“... Uch… uu.” is his only response, getting up from where he was sitting on his porch to start to head inside. Leo doesn’t sound to be in danger, so he can at least take relief in not having to perform some late night operation to save him from whatever new trouble he managed to get himself into.

The other line goes quiet during the time it takes him to close and lock his front door, stepping into his living room as he waits for Tsukinaga to pick up the call again.

It’s come to that point in their relationship where he’s gotten somewhat used to his boyfriend’s antics, having been woken up at early hours in the morning to ungodly times at night over the smallest and biggest of inconveniences. He’d blame himself for constantly encouraging it, that entertaining Tsukinaga’s wildest whims only enforces the will for him to keep them going, but that’d just imply that he really minded it more than he did. With how annoying it would get, he couldn’t lie to himself that there was something endearing behind his nonsensical actions. That Leo would choose to call him to talk about that strange dream he had, or the thing he swore he saw in the sky, or whatever else managed to catch his attention enough that he just had to share it with someone. It just felt… nice. Frustratingly nice. 

Of course, there would always be the times when Leo Tsukinaga would truly, truly, truly start testing his limits.

“Hey, are you alone right now? Answer me quickly, try something under twenty letters!”

Twenty letters is a little too much for him to count on the spot. Kuro stammers for a second, and glances around in his empty living room, once again pulled away from his thoughts. “S--- sort of?”

This earned a satisfied hum from the other end, but still left Kuro in the dark about what he was really up to. He walks over to the doorway leading out to the hall, but pauses when Leo speaks up again.

“Good, good, that’s the best outcome then! My imagination’s running low, Kuro will have to help me~!” he laughs over the phone, the sound of movement coming from his line disrupting him before he speaks again. “Say, what are you wearing right now?”

Now, this was when Leo was starting to lose him. He doesn’t quite catch on at first, staring at the wall across from him in confusion, but cautiously keeps the conversation rolling. Did Tsukinaga find out he went shopping with his sister? Maybe he was mad about not being invited, who knows.

“Y’know, the usual stuff. Pajama pants, and a shirt that my sister got for me.”

This earns another moment of silence, but this time it’s quickly followed with a loud whine coming from Tsukinaga’s end. Kuro pulls the phone away from his head for a second, giving his screen a weird look before he holds it back up to his ear.

“Kuro!” Leo practically yells, his frustration showing through with no hesitation. “I had my hand around my dick, you shouldn’t be allowed to mention your sister!”

It really, truly, and sincerely takes all the power and energy in the world not to automatically hang up on Tsukinaga right then and there. He’s not even sure why he didn’t, but the follow-up grunt from the other line on the phone tells him that his opportunity window of “Hanging up on a horny Leo Tsukinaga and going to bed” had already been closed.  
“You’re really bad at this, you know! And I got so excited to hear your voice…!” 

“What the hell are you doing with--- hold on.”

Kuro really was not about to have this conversation with his boyfriend out in the middle of his living room, sacred places and tranquility be damned--- he just didn't want to have to explain what was going on to his dad (or god forbid, his own sister.) if they were to walk in while he was discussing it. Ignoring more of Leo’s complaints from the other end, he speeds into the safety and privacy of his own room, locking the door behind him after scanning the hallway for any signs of people walking around.

Once the coast was clear, he raised his phone back up.

“What,” he begins again, his voice going a bit lower than usual, “The hell were you doing with your dick in your hand?”

This earns a laugh straight from the culprit himself, going on with his usual booming laughter as if he weren’t just caught red-handed. 

Or, well. Dick-handed. God.

“Isn’t it obvious?! No, no, I was clearly playing the flute! Contacting the aliens? Or maybe I was composing with it- Kuro, do you think I could compose with my pe-”

“No, I really don’t. Should you really be masturbating while talking to someone?”

Another hum, but this time it doesn’t sound all too happy. It’s almost as if he’s deep in thought for a moment, like he should actually have to think about something like that.

“Isn’t that how phone sex works? You talk, I stroke, and so the cycle of pleasure continues!” 

Having him actually give a name to it, the whole encounter suddenly clicks together in Kuro’s head, to the point where he almost mentally curses himself for not catching onto it sooner. With how long their relationship together had been going, sexual encounters with Tsukinaga weren’t unheard of--- hell, they weren’t even all that uncommon. Kuro found himself to be a pretty laid-back guy when it came to something like that, and Leo himself was no stranger (in his words) to the wonders and joys of spreading love and pleasure through more ways than just one. Whatever that meant. 

But even with how often they’ve had sex by now, Leo’s bluntness and crude way of going about it still shocked him now and then. He couldn’t really say he hated it, but he wished that he gave him more of a warning to prepare himself before he was thrown into the lion’s den.

Like right now. Especially right now.

“You aren’t even going to give me a heads up? What am I to you, a sex hotline?”

“No…” the other boy mutters, trailing off. “But I figured you’d catch onto it! That’s how it always starts out, right? I even looked it up, you should praise me for doing my research!”

Somehow, the image of Leo taking the time out of his day just to look into the deep dark secrets of hotline sex was more entertaining to him than it should have been, but at least he knew not to tell Leo that.

“Well, I only say that because you could’ve woken my sister up. She’s in the room right next to mine, yeah? I’m not trying to scar her for life or anything.” 

This earns an audible gasp, and the sound of more shuffling and moving around as he assumes Leo tries to sit up in his bed or something. “You mean you really aren’t alone?!” he asks, as if it’s the worst thing ever in the world to have happened. “You totally lied! Why would I do something like that with your sister around?!” 

Kuro decides that he really should not be having this talk right next to his door, and moves over to his bed on the other side of the room. When he sits down, he picks back up in the middle of Leo’s babbling of “unspeakable crimes” and “absolute horror”.

“---the marriage, our future children, our future children’s children! It’s all riding on this exact moment! This very screwup! Kuro, do you understand the weight of what we had caused?” 

“I didn’t even understand half of what you just said.”

Leo lets out an annoyed grunt.

“I didn’t wake up your sister, did I?” he asks him gently, pausing to string his words together a bit more coherently. “If I did, I’ll pretend I was just joking! You can even hand the phone over, I’ll call it a huge prank!”

“Even if she did, there’s no way I would do that. You’d just make it sound even more suspicious than it should be.”

Kuro then lays back into the comfort of his mattress, sandwiching his phone between his shoulder and his ear as he started to think about the possibilities of what exactly he could do, now that Leo’s got himself all riled up.

“But now how am I going to go on with my brilliant plan?! You totally won’t want to talk dirty with me, knowing your own family could hear…! Imagination can only go so far, Kuro! My inspiration is weeping!”

“Did you just call your penis your inspiration?”

“I’ve given yours a name too! I was going to keep it as a surprise, but---” 

“You’re still in the mood, right?” He tries to make himself sound less interested than he is, but probably fails. Of course, this particularly gets Leo invested in the conversation again.

“Maybe I am…” he says, with a considerably sly tone, “But Kuro should want to do it too for me to keep going! Otherwise, I’ll just head to bed~”

On one hand, just doing the usual “Goodnight, I love you” routine and going to sleep for the night sounded fine. But on the other, entertaining him and maybe getting a good time out of it himself didn’t sound so half bad either. 

So, Kuro speaks up.

“I’m still pretty weirded out by how sudden it was, but I think I can bite.”

He hears a sharp inhale, and Kuro’s suddenly really sure that Leo’s going to hang up on him now just to laugh at him in the morning. But, a quiet “Mhmm~” makes him realize he’s still there, and he’s definitely been caught up in whatever web Leo managed to spin to trap him into. 

“You can bite, huh?” Leo says, finally breaking the unexpected silence that followed Kuro’s willing agreement. “So, you could bite me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's no au to this i just wanted to make this content in like late 2017 and never finished it. anyway thanks for giving any of these fics a read! i know its probably not so fun to read a bunch of unfinished works but i liked them and wanted to share them. or well. to finally have a place for them too.


End file.
